Ability To Find Love AGAIN
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: SEQUEL: "TO ABILITY TO FIND LOVE" It's been a year since Brooke had left Tree Hill, without a phone call or text, Lucas became heartless and relentless. With his broken heart, he continued to write the book that he wrote for Brooke. Once Lucas publishes the book, he realizes that his words in his book could affect the ones that he loves...or the ones that he used to love.
1. Chapter 1

It was the the last week of high school, and also Lucas' last week as a Raven. Something that he had been waiting his entire life for but also dreading the moment that he would have to say good-bye to his friends. He was a senior in high school, everything that he had been working hard for was worth it. All the long nights, extra tutoring and let's not forget his writing career. When his senior year started her forgot about basketball and started to focus on something he loved, and that he cared about. The only hard part was telling his mother about his sudden change of career paths.

 _ **Karen was stunned, in udder shock with what Lucas was telling her. She always imagined her son being this basketball star and now he's throwing it all away for a career that he knows nothing about. Karen was worried more than she was upset, this was something that Lucas had never really talked about. She also didn't understand why the sudden change, he was doing so well and he could actually making a living with basketball.**_

" _ **Are you sure?" Karen asked him, she didn't want to worry her son but this was all new to her. If her son wanted to be writer than she would support him but she wanted to make sure that it was the right decision. "Writing?" Karen asked once more. Lucas sat beside her mother, seeing the stressed expression on her face. There was no need to worry, Lucas felt confident. He was almost done with his book that he wrote about Brooke and he believed that it would become a great hit.**_

" _ **I'm positive, this is what I want to do. I was never happy with basketball." Lucas huffed. Lucas needed his mother to know that he was going to be alright and he believed with all his heart that he would succeed with being an author.**_

" _ **It's going to take a lot of work, do you even know where to begin? Do you know who to talk to or where to go?" Karen had a lot of questions that Lucas didn't have any answers to.**_

" _ **No, but I know I can figure it out." Lucas informed her. He wished that she believed him.**_

It took a couple of weeks to persuade his mother into agree that this was something that he wanted to do. Lucas continued to tell Haley how his mother was worried for his new career change.

"And she agreed with you?" Haley asked him, glancing up.

"Yes, It took about a year," Lucas raised his eyebrows, remembering how hard it was. "And I gave her a copy of my book," Lucas informed Haley. She smirked, turning around. She was wondering when Lucas was going to talk about his book.

"Seriously?" Haley was proud of Lucas, this was something that he had been hiding for a while. He was also self-conscious about sharing his book with the people that he loved. If this book was perfect than he wouldn't know what else he would do. "What did she think?" Haley bit her lip. Lucas chuckled, letting out a breath of relief.

"She loved it," Lucas smiled. "She even cried," Lucas chuckled. Haley leaped into Lucas' arms, excited that his book could be a success, this was what Lucas had been waiting for. Haley hoped that Lucas would have enough confidence now that his mother said that it was perfect.

"I told you, Lucas," Haley playfully hit Lucas, she always believed in Lucas' writing once he told her about. "So, since your mother as seen it," Haley smiled, wondering if Lucas would let her see a sneak peek. Lucas rolled his eyes, reaching into his backpack and pulled out a copy of his book.

"Here," Lucas handed Haley the book as she gasped in excitement. "Go crazy," Lucas smirked. Haley hugged Lucas once more, she couldn't wait to see what was inside. She wanted to know about the unexpected love between Lucas and Brooke Davis.

"Speaking of Brooke Davis," Haley held the book close to her chest. Lucas thought he would get used to hearing Brooke's name but every time, his heart would stop and the memories would flood back in. He was hurt, he was so hurt that he couldn't barely breathe. He wished that there was a way that he could forget about her but Brooke Davis was the most influential fashion designer. "Have you heard from her?" Haley hoped that the answer would be different this time.

"You know the answer to that Haley," Lucas continued to walk towards his class, dreading this conversation already. Haley pouted, she was losing faith in Brooke. "It's been a year, she hasn't called, texted or emailed me." Lucas informed her once again. Lucas wished that Haley would just let it go.

"Maybe she's just busy," Haley explained.

"Or maybe she forgot about us," Lucas stopped, wanting this conversation to end. "Or maybe she doesn't give a shit about us anymore Haley," Lucas was furious. Haley could see that Lucas' mood completely changed when Brooke's name was brought up. "Or I don't know Haley, maybe she found some new friends that can put up with her." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Haley grabbed Lucas' arm before he walked into his classroom.

"You don't mean that Lucas," Haley begged him.

"Oh, trust me, Haley. I do." Lucas snatched his arm back and walked into his fourth period. He couldn't wait until the school year was over. So that he could disappear just like Brooke did. Haley didn't know how she could fix this but maybe if she read this book, she could understand what Lucas was going through.


	2. Salty Tears

Haley wipped the salty tears from her cheeks, hoping that no one would see and ask why she was crying. She had finished Lucas' book in an hour, it would've been thirty but she kept re-reading chapters. She couldn't believe that Lucas could love someone so much and then watch them leave before his eyes. Haley felt remorse for Lucas, also anger because of how Brooke had left things. She hasn't contacted him since she had left for New York.

"Hey," Lucas sat in front of Haley, keeping his voice low in the library. Haley sniffed, she couldn't hide the fact that she was crying because her eyes were red. "You too, huh?" Lucas smirked a little, leaning back in his chair.

"I can't deny it, you're a damn good writer." Haley handed the book back to Lucas. "I've read chapter twenty at least five times." Haley informed him. Lucas knew what chapter she was talking about, he opened his book to chapter twenty. It was the moment in the coffee shop together, the secrets that they've never told anyone but each other.

"That's the moment I knew," Lucas mumbled to himself, replaying the memories in his mind as if they happened yesterday. Haley was confused, she wipped her nose.

"Knew what?" Haley _**moment I knew Brooke was the one for me, the moment that I fell in love with her**_ , Lucas thought to himself but didn't want to say those words out loud. Haley would just tell him to go to New York and tell Brooke himself but he knew that would never work. Brooke had moved on with some guy, or at least that's what they say in the magazines.

"The moment that I knew I would make the biggest mistake of my life," Lucas joked. Haley scoffed, she knew deep down that Lucas still loved Brooke but he filled it with such hatred. Haley wanted Lucas to admit that he's still in love with Brooke.

"That's not what it says in here," Haley grabbed the book from his hands, waving it.

"No, it just shows how much of a fool I was." Lucas rolled his eyes. Haley didn't understand why Lucas was doubting himself.

"You weren't a fool," Haley reminded him. "You were in love,"

"Is there a difference?" Lucas narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes," Haley chuckled. "There is and this book proves it." Haley tapped on the cover. "You need to publish this," Haley said to him. Lucas had already thought about that but he was afraid of the success and wondering what Brooke might think about it once she reads it.

"I can't," Lucas shook his head. Haley gasped.

"What? Why not?" Haley asked him.

"Because...the book is mostly about Brooke and...I don't know how she's going to act if I publish it." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, this is your book. Didn't you speak to that publisher that lives in New York?" Haley raised her eyebrows. Lucas nodded. "And didn't she want to publish it?" Haley asked him. Lucas nodded but he didn't know much about this Lindsay character.

"Yea but she's new. She hasn't published a book yet," Lucas crossed his arms.

"Take a chance, just like she's taking a chance on you." Haley winked. Lucas couldn't help but wonder if Haley was right. There was a part of him that wanted to see where this book would go but there was also a part of him that wanted to see Brooke. He wanted to know if she changed, or if she was the same person that he used to love.


	3. New York, New York!

Peyton rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick inside. She was excited to have a baby with the person that she loved, the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She sat across from Lucas, thinking about his decision to fly to New York to talk to this Lindsay person. She was scared for him, but also scared of him seeing Brooke Davis while he's there.

"New York, huh?" Julian walked into the kitchen where his wife and his best friends were sitting. Peyton and Julian kissed quickly. Lucas smiled, happy that his friends found happiness with each other. Happily Peyton had forgiven Lucas for leaving her for Brooke but sometimes she still feels angry.

"Yea, It's only for a couple of weeks," Lucas told them. Peyton and Julian exchanged looks, wondering if this was the right choice for Lucas.

"I'm all for the New York thing," Julian licked his fingers of the peanut butter.

"So am I," Peyton nodded.

"Then what is it?" Lucas asked them both.

"It's…" Julian looked over at his wife, waiting for her to finish his sentence. Peyton rolled her eyes, seeing she was going to have to give Lucas the harsh truth.

"It's Brooke," Peyton told him. "What are you going to do if you run into her?" Peyton asked him. Lucas hasn't thought that far, he planned on hiding out in his hotel and only talking to Lindsay until he goes back to Tree Hill.

"What? Hiding out for the entire two weeks?" Julian answered Peyton's question for Lucas, knowing that's what he was going to say. Lucas blushed, hating how Julian knew him so well.

"Well, you can't do that," Peyton said to him.

"And why not?" Lucas asked her.

"Because for one, it's New York, you shouldn't stay in your apartment all day." Peyton said to him. "And you know that you won't last a second in a hotel, you'll just get bored." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"And for two, you know that you're not going to try to avoid Brooke forever. I'm pretty sure that you're going to purposely try to find her." Julian took a chunk out of his sandwich, knowing what Lucas was planning on doing.

"No, I wasn't," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Yes you were." Peyton and Julian both said.

"Look, Lucas, were just looking out for you." Julian said to him. Lucas understood that but he didn't care about Brooke anymore or at least that's what he told himself. He wanted to go to New York for one thing and that's to talk to this publisher.

"We don't want to see you get hurt...again." Peyton looked over at her husband. Julian raised his eyebrow, it took the entire year for Lucas to get over Brooke. Julian was there every day to make sure that Lucas wasn't losing his mind. Peyton didn't know how deeply Lucas loved Brooke until Brooke was gone. She had never seen Lucas so heart broken before. Lucas leaned back against his chair, realizing the problem that it would cause him if he knew where Brooke was.

"I just wished I'd never met her," Lucas told them.

"If so, you would've never written that book." Peyton chuckled. Julian and Lucas caught each others glare, remembering the moment that Julian had a sneak peak of Lucas' book.

Julian read through the entire book, word from word. He had moved on with Peyton but he couldn't help but think how his friend was in love with his girlfriend. Julian was ashamed and disappointed that Lucas was keeping so many secrets from him. Julian had so many questions but he couldn't think right now. Lucas opened his door, seeing Julian sitting on his bed but he didn't see what he was looking at.

"Hey, bro," Lucas forced a smile on his face, it had been almost two weeks since Brooke left and he still hasn't heard a word from her. "Should I call her?" Lucas asked him. "Or is that being too desperate?" Lucas turned around, seeing Julian reading the last chapter of his book. He was wondering why he was spending so much time in the back alone. Lucas' heart dropped to his stomach, everything was in that book, it was like a diary. "Julian," Lucas began to say.

"Don't," Julian stood up, clinching the book in his hand. "Did you really feel this way about me?" Julian pointed towards the book. Lucas mumbled, not knowing what to say. He remembered saying so many bad things about Julian. "Did you really think I didn't care about you?" Julian asked him.

"That's not what it says in there," Lucas explained to him.

"You have me so entitled, arrogant," Julian slammed the book on the ground. "And not to mention that you went behind my back with Brooke," Julian narrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell was that?" Julian asked him. "You're the reason why she dumped me in the first place, putting all of those words in her head," Julian took a step closer towards him.

"You never loved her, you told me yourself. You just wanted her for sex." Lucas reminded him. Julian punched Lucas, watching him fall to the ground.

"Don't put words in my mouth and it doesn't justify what you did," Julian told him.

"You didn't love her," Lucas looked up at Julian.

"I would've tried," Julian choked, trying to stop the tears. Lucas didn't know that Julian had felt this way, he also wanted to know why he was so angry. "I didn't treat her that bad," Julian pointed to the book, wondering why Lucas would lie.

"But you did," Lucas sat up against the wall.

Julian didn't want to mention the book, he still was angry that Lucas didn't want to change how he was portrayed in the book. Julian hated himself for who he used to be. Julian grabbed his wife's empty plate and his as well. Lucas and Peyton watched as Julian walked away in silence.

"He's still mad," Lucas stated to Peyton.

"Of course he is, you made him out to be the villain." Peyton whispered to Lucas, not wanting Julian to hear their conversation. Lucas didn't want to lie in his book, everything he said in there was truth.

"It's because he was," Lucas said to her.

"He loved Brooke," Peyton shot back.

"Did he?" Lucas narrowed his eyebrows. Peyton paused. He was a changed person now, and how Lucas mentions him in the book, is terrible. "I have to go," Lucas stood up. Julian walked back into the kitchen, hearing Lucas get up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Julian smiled.

"I have to get ready to pack for New York." Lucas answered him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas criticizes himself for not being more prepared, he had this important meeting and he was worried about seeing Brooke Davis on the streets of New York. Lucas would just tell himself that the city was too big for them to run into each other, hoping that they would never cross paths. Lucas had everything that he needed for this meeting. Even a year later, Brooke Davis was still on his mind. Even if he saw Brooke, there was so much that he wanted to say, so much that he wanted to tell her. Lucas glanced at the tall building. He told himself to calm down but he couldn't help it. He was here, finally here. This meeting could go perfectly, if only he had more practice. Lucas quickly walked upstairs, heading towards the office where it was going to make or break him. Lucas felt his heart race, trying to catch his breath before he opened those doors. He opened the door into a large waiting room, seeing a receptionist at her desk. He walked over, still scared and nervous with his interview.

"I-uh...uh...I have a meeting with Lindsay," Lucas swallowed. The woman stared blankly at him.

"Lindsay?" The woman wanted a last name and Lucas didn't have it. This was already beginning to be bad.

"Uh, I don't know, I...uh...I don't remember. She's a publisher." Lucas tried to help the woman.

"They're all publishers here," The woman rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Have a sit," She asked of Lucas. Lucas turned around, feeling his heart sink down into his stomach. He wanted to leave and forget about everything. It wasn't too late for him to make basketball as his career, he would just have to practice more. Something was keeping him here, something was making him stay and it wasn't him. With all the negative thoughts running through his mind, he couldn't think straight.

"And Brooke Davis, what do you do to keep yourself calm before a fashion show?" Lucas heard a voice, he looked up at the television that was in the corner of the room. He focused at the young girl, well, she wasn't young anymore. She looked older, more mature, she didn't look like the old Brooke Davis, the person that he once knew. Brooke smiled, Lucas' heart fluttered and a slight smile formed across his face. Her smile was the same, he was relieved. Brooke thought for a second, really thinking about this question. Lucas stood up, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"I just take in a deep breath and hold it. And I think about a place that makes me happy...a place that makes me feel safe." Brooke smiled at the interviewer. Lucas hoped that Brooke would say Tree Hill and maybe he could forgive her for leaving and not contacting them because that would mean she didn't forget about them.

"And what's that place?" They asked her.

"My home, here, New York." The words came from her mouth. Lucas was disappointed because he knew that wasn't the truth. Brooke was making it hard for him to forgive her. Lucas didn't understand why he wanted to forgive her so bad, he knew she wouldn't care anyway.

"Ugh, I love her. She's so sweet," The receptionist said.

"Brooke Davis," A voice said, Lucas looked over at the young woman. Lindsay. Her eyes were glued on the television, seeing Brooke Davis talk to interviewer. "Sweet?" She asked the receptionist. Lucas smirked a little, wondering if Lindsay had ever meet Brooke to say something so insulting. Of course she didn't, she only had to read his book to determine that. "Lucas," Lindsay walked up to him, holding out her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Lucas quickly shook her head.

"We're glad to have you," Lindsay turned around, walking down a hallway. Lucas assumed that he would have to follow her, looking around at the different offices and famous authors that were talking to publishers. He couldn't believe that he was here, and all he had to do was sell this book. Lindsay lead Lucas into this large office, with an older man sitting at his desk. "Please, have a seat," Lindsay stood behind the desk, watching Lucas sit.

"Lucas Scott," The older man focused his attention on the young boy. He had this strong smile, interested into knowing who this young man was. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled brightly, star struck. Lucas blushed, he felt great.

"Thanks for having me, it's my honor." Lucas nodded.

"Listen, Lucas, We want to cut straight to the chase, we want to publish your book around the world. I believe that this book would be in everyone's hands. It's the new romantic novel that everyone has been craving for, the best since twilight...maybe even better than twilight." He said to him. Everything was happening too fast, Lucas wanted to slow things down a little.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" Lucas asked him.

"I'm sorry, Owens," He said to him.

"He's just really excited to meet you," Lindsay said to Lucas, hoping that he wasn't worried.

"I am, I was very glad that you called us. I'm more excited about publishing this book and working with you Lucas...if you'll have us." He smiled, looking back at Lindsay. Lindsay winked, hoping that this would be their shot. "Trust me, Lucas, you won't regret this." He begged him. As Owens told Lucas about the many riches that Lucas would have and what the company could offer, the deal was getting better and better. They really wanted to publish this book.

"So, what do you say?" Lindsay asked him.

"Yes, of course." Lucas jumped up from his seat. Owens clapped his hands, super excited for what was going to come.

"Great," Owens shook his hand. "I'll have Lindsay help you feel out the paperwork," Owens said to him. Lucas stepped outside of the office, hearing mumbles through the thick glass. Owens clapped his hands once more, he was so excited for what was going to come with this book. He couldn't help but think about all the money that they were going to have. "Everyone is gonna wanna know who Brooke Davis was before she was Brooke Davis. A selfish little brat that broke a small town boys heart," Owens smirked.

"You don't think this is gonna ruin her career?" Lindsay crossed her arms.

"Oh, it's definitely going to ruin her career. I can't believe this kid knew Brooke before she was famous and I can't believe he wrote an entire book about her." Owens chuckled. "This is amazing, this is the best birthday gift ever, thank you." Owens thanked Lindsay.

"You're welcome," Lindsay winked.

This was going to be the moment that he realized that his life would change forever. He wasn't going to be the same person he was before. It was time to grow up, and become the man that he always wanted to be. The bad choices that he made in the past would have to stay there, including Brooke. He glanced up at the tall building, collecting his thoughts on what he should do. The apartment building shined bright in the large city of New York. He stopped himself from taking another step into the building until he was sure that he wanted to see her again. Even though he would always see Brooke in magazines, he just wondered if it would different if they were face to face again. Would old feelings reamurge? He feared that it would, it had took him so long to get over the thought that Brooke Davis was never coming back. They promised each other to reconnect after years but even a second was too long for Lucas. He had missed her presence around him, so much that it hurt. He placed his hands in his pockets, they both made their choices. Brooke decided to live a different life than what they both imagined, and Lucas would have to be okay with that. They were living two different lives, there was no going back or holding onto the history that they had. A peaceful smile formed across Lucas' face, the feeling of reassurance eased his mind. He told himself that everything would be okay and if Brooke and him were really meant to be, they would find their way back to each other. Lucas disappeared down the streets of New York, feeling better about his time in here.


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! BANG! BANG! The loud knocking on Brooke's door woke her up in a fright. She quickly wrapped her robe around her slim naked body. She rushed towards the door, in a frantic panic. Her mother and assistant stood outside holding books in their hands, having a panicked look on their face.

"What's going on?" Brooke yawned, pushing her hair away from her face. Victoria rushed in with Millicent following behind her. Brooke watched as Victoria and Millicent slammed the books onto the table. "What's all this?" Brooke picked up one of the books. "The ability to find love," Brooke mumbled the title. She had heard that name before.

"It's the end of your career," Victoria panicked. Brooke chuckled, sitting the book back down. She didn't understand what her mother was saying and she didn't understand what the book had anything to do with her. "I knew we should've came out with a book first," Victoria mumbled under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke smiled.

"The book, Brooke." Victoria stood up from the couch, hoping that her daughter would catch up. Brooke was still concerned, she picked up the book once again. She opened the first page, looking at who the author written it to.

"To the one who made me believe in love, Brooke Davis." Brooke could feel her heart drop to her stomach. Her hands became sweaty and her eyes widened. She had feared this moment for a long time, she had completely forgotten that Lucas Scott had written a book for her. Brooke had changed in so many ways, she wasn't the same person she was before. She closed to the book, looking at the name of the author. "Lucas Scott," Brooke swallowed.

"Yes," Victoria let out a breath of relief. Brooke still didn't understand the problem, she had read this book before.

"I read this book before," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, relaxing a little. "Lucas gave me a copy before he left," Brooke said to them.

"Well, it's been a year. So I guess he rewrote some of it." Millicent handed Brooke the book back. "Read the book, Brooke." Millicent begged her. Brooke didn't understand but she knew that Lucas wouldn't write anything bad about her. They used to be in love, and Brooke believed that she was still in love with him.

"Wow," Brooke huffed, wrapping her hands around her knees. "He hates me," Brooke slammed the book on the ground, ashamed of the person that she was. Lucas made her seem like the villian, the person that didn't care about him. Victoria and Millicent didn't know what to say because it was bad, really bad. Brooke didn't know this side of Lucas. "He thought I never cared," Brooke hugged her knees even tighter.

"Of course, you cared Brooke." Millicent rested her hand on Brooke's knee. "He doesn't blame you for leaving,"

"What's in that book could end my career, Millicent." Brooke informed her. "I sound like a bratty, spoiled-rotten bitch." Brooke huffed.

"But it's not who you are now, and I'm sure your fans will understand that." Millicent rubbed Brooke's shoulder, looking over at Victoria. Victoria had a lot on her mind, she wondered what the press would say about this. "Maybe no one will read it," Millicent shrugged.

"Of course they will, it's a well-written book." Victoria grinned her teeth. Brooke groaned, burying head into her knees. This was something that she thought she left in the past. Millicent didn't want Brooke to worry about it, something like this shouldn't affect her. "We tried to keep your past life hidden and now that this book is out," Victoria bit her lip. "The press are going to want to talk to you," Victoria stood up.

"What should I say?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Nothing," Victoria swallowed. "We say nothing until we talk to Lucas," Victoria informed her. Brooke quickly stood up, she wanted to leave the old her behind. She couldn't face Lucas, especially not now. Brooke could only wonder what Lucas would say, and wonder what everyone else would think. With Victoria and Millicent trying to make up a plan for Brooke, Brooke was in another world. What Lucas said in the book, broke her heart. Brooke picked up one of the books and disappeared into her room. Brooke sat in a chair beside her window, wondering what Lucas doing at this moment. She could only imagine what everyone back home would think about her now. Brooke flipped to the last page, fearing what Lucas' last words were.

 _ **And as I watched her disappear into the crowded airport, I had this hope that maybe one day, we would meet again. That one day, we could find our way back to each other. It's been almost a year, and I haven't heard from her since that day. I sit by my phone, waiting for the call that she promised that she would make. A year later, I stopped waiting for her calls. I always wondered what she's doing, and what she's thinking about. I also wonder if she misses me or if she's thinking about me. I guess i'll never know.**_

Brooke felt her eyes fill with tears, and her chest felt tight. She always wondered what Lucas had thought about her leaving, and now it was all in this book. This book that he wrote to her, it was like a letter. Brooke took in a deep breath, she flipped through the pages until she was one the first chapter. She wanted to read the book again, she wanted to read what he felt and how he saw her through his eyes. Millicent sat across from Brooke, wondering what was going through her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas was warned about this interview, knowing that the producer wouldn't make it easy on him. He had been practicing his questions with Lindsay but nothing could prepare for him. He sat across from her, waiting for first question.

"Lucas, it's great to have you here," She began to say.

"It's good to be here, thank you for having me." He had practiced saying that with Lindsay. He looked behind the camera, seeing his publisher smiling at him. He was doing just fine, even though he felt like all the eyes were on him.

"You're a small town boy from Tree Hill and now you're a famous author," She smiled at him. "How are you coping with this huge change in your life?" She asked. Lucas paused, thinking hard about his answer.

"I have to be honest, it's been difficult with the change of a big town and everyone knowing who I am. There is a lot of things that I'm learning and adapting to." Lucas spoke. The woman cleared, getting ready to ask the tough questions.

"In Tree Hill, you played basketball at Tree Hill High," She stated.

"Yes, I've played basketball as long as I can remember...with my best friend Julian." Lucas said to her.

"Julian Baker, the air-head jock?" She informed him. "Or that's how you portrayed him in the book." She said. Lucas didn't want to answer the question but he couldn't ignore it. He would have to change the subject.

"We were different people Junior year, we've all changed." Lucas smiled. "He's actually a husband now and a father," Lucas informed them all, he heard the shocking gasps around him. The young woman's eyes widened, this was fresh news to her.

"To whom?" She asked.

"Brooke's best friend, Peyton Sawyer...it's actually Peyton Baker." Lucas informed them. She was even more confused, wondering where they found love. She nodded, looking down at the copy of the book in her hand. They must've found comfort in each other when they're hearts were broken.

"Let's talk about basketball," She changed the subject.

"When did you know you didn't want to play basketball anymore?" She asked. Lucas took in a deep breath, remembering the first time that he started to write.

"When I started to write my sophomore year, I started to write poems, short stories and then my novel." Lucas said to her.

"In your book you stated that you wouldn't have written your novel if it wasn't for Brooke Davis," She spoke. Lucas knew that they would have to talk about Brooke but so soon, he wasn't ready to talk about her. It still made his heart ache when he heard her name, it hurt even worse knowing that she close by and he couldn't see her.

"Brooke believed in me when no one else did, she believed in my writing and she believed in my dreams. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," Lucas confessed.

"Did you ever feel guilty for falling in love with Brooke when you were with Peyton?" She asked him.

"Yes, I've said that plenty of time in my book...I didn't even know that I was falling in love with Brooke." Lucas said to her.

"But in the book you stated that the moment you picked Brooke up from the street, that you loved her since that day." The interviewer reminded him.

"I guess I always had this hidden love for Brooke, I just didn't want to admit because I wanted Peyton so bad. I was so set on making Peyton love me that I had the person that I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with...and that was Brooke."

"Do you ever wonder why Brooke never contacted you when she left?" She asked him.

"Every minute of every day...I guess it was just easier for her to forget about us."

"Do you blame Victoria for making Brooke leave?" She asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "Brooke wanted to leave, she made that choice."

"Do you hate Brooke for choosing her career over you?"

"We were kids, I don't blame her for anything. She wanted to follow her dreams and she had the chance to, I wanted her to go. I would blame myself if I asked her to stay. I just wanted to hear her voice...just once."

"In the book you stated that you gave up on contacting Brooke, what changed your mind?"

"Knowing that she was never coming back, that the Brooke I knew Junior year was gone." Lucas said honestly.

"Publishing this book was risky," She commented.

"And why would that be?" He asked her.

"Well, the way that you betrayed your friends and Brooke, I could only imagine what they must've felt like." She raised her shoulders.

"My friends are very supportive of my writing," Lucas answered her. She took in a deep breath, Lucas wasn't giving her the answers that she wanted.

"Well," She forced a smile. "I guess what we're all wondering is how does the book end?" She asked him. "What happens to Brooke and Lucas?" The answer was simple to Lucas.

"The story…" Lucas hesitated. "The story ends with everyone being happy," Lucas chuckled. "I know it sounds cliche but...it's the truth. Haley and Nathan are happily married, and so Peyton and Julian,"

"But you and Brooke?" She asked.

"I haven't spoken to Brooke in over a year and I don't plan to."


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke couldn't escape the outside world, everyone wanted to have an explanation. The world wanted to know why Brooke broke Lucas Scott's heart. It was a disaster. No one wanted to talk about her clothing line, they only wanted to talk about the book. The book that told her about her past lives, the book that made her look like an innocent flower that was corrupted by her mother.

"This is bad, really bad," Millicent paced around the room, trying to think of a way to make the press go away. They wouldn't stop talking about the book, it's all everyone was talking about. Brooke sat on the couch, trying to imagine herself in Lucas' shoes, wondering where he was and how she could fix this. She knew that she would have to talk to Lucas, ask him why he would do something like this.

"This is more than bad, everyone thinks that I'm a terrible mother." Victoria crossed her arms. Brooke and Millicent didn't say a word because they both knew it was true. Victoria had been getting more backlash then Brooke was. They blamed Victoria for Lucas' broken heart over Brooke Davis.

"It's because you are a terrible mother," Brooke rolled her eyes, finally standing up from the couch. She had been hiding in her apartment all day, not wanting to face the reality. Everyone wanted to talk to her, everyone wanted to know what she thought about this book. "Who published the book?" Brooke changed the subject, she pulled cigarette from her purse.

"Lindsay," Victoria snatched the cigarette from Brooke's hand and pressed it against her lips. "If anyone needs to smoke, it's me." Victoria lit the cigarette, trying to think of a way to get out of everyone's public eye.

"And you're trying to quit, remember?" Millicent raised her eyebrow.

"Yea, well," Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "This book is not helping me." Brooke told her.

"No one blames you Brooke, the good thing is that they blame your mother." Millicent smiled, trying to make Brooke feel better. Brooke felt a little better, knowing that she wasn't the enemy anymore. The first day was hard but since the week had went by, people started to understand where Brooke was coming from. Brooke had a lot of teenagers come up to her and explain how they felt the same way. They all didn't know what was going to happen in future and knowing that they might make the wrong choice or not.

"Thanks, Millicent," Victoria took a drag from the cigarette, wanting to cancel out the noise.

"They still love you, Brooke." Millicent assured Brooke.

"Right," Brooke didn't believe it. "I have to speak to Lucas," Brooke blurted out.

"What?" Victoria quickly put the cigarette down, wondering if her daughter was making the right decision. Victoria wanted to keep Lucas and Brooke far away from each as possible. They couldn't be seen with each other, the press would think that something is up. "You can't speak to him," Victoria followed behind Brooke.

"And why not?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Because people are going to get the wrong idea," Victoria warned her daughter. "You can't do this. It's too soon." Victoria tried to explain.

"It's now or never. He's on his book tour, he's having a book signing inTime Square." Brooke grabbed her jacket from the couch. Victoria still didn't think that this was a good idea, she stopped her daughter from walking out of the house.

"Brooke, you can't," Victoria stopped her. "You don't know how Lucas is going to react, especially not in front of all those people. Just wait a second," Victoria asked of her daughter. "Obviously he doesn't care about you," Victoria told her daughter.

"What makes you think that?" Brooke snared.

"...because he wouldn't do something like this if he cared about you. He would've thought about how this would've affect you but he didn't because he didn't care. He thought about himself." Victoria let the harsh words sink into Brooke's mind. It was something that Brooke would've never thought about. Brooke didn't regret meeting Lucas and she didn't regret loving him.

* * *

Lucas sat at the desk, his novel surrounding him as he watched the countless fans walk into the book store. He was estatic, everything was happening so fast that he didn't have a chance to rejoice of the success of the novel. Lindsay placed her hand Lucas' shoulder, assuring him that everything was going to change from this moment on.

3"This is amazing," Lucas whispered to Lindsay. Lindsay was also surprise how many people showed up to book signing, it was crowded with fans. It's only been a couple of weeks since Lucas released his book.

"Wait until your book release party tonight," Lindsay winked at Lucas. Lucas couldn't wait for that either, he was excited to see other authors and ask them questions that he had been dying for someone to answer.

"I'm excited for that as well," Lucas smiled, looking up at Lindasy. She was the person that made all of this possible, he couldn't thank her enough. None of this would've happened if Lindsay didn't believe in him and his book.

"Everything is going to change," Lindsay whispered to Lucas. "For the better," Lindsay smirked. Lucas nodded, believing every word that Lindsay was telling him. Each book he signed, he would talk to his fans. He realized that some of them asked questions about Brooke, and some asked about how he moved on.

"Hey," A young woman cheered, clinching onto Lucas' book. She had been waiting in the line for a couple of hours, wondering if she would get a chance to meet the famous Lucas Scott. "You're Lucas Scott," The young woman said to him. Lucas chuckled, and nodded.

"Yes, I am." Lucas said to her.

"And you knew Brooke Davis," She cheered. Lucas nodded once more.

"Yes I did, we were friends." Lucas informed her. The young girl scoffs, rolling her eyes at the famous author.

"You guys were more than friends." She reminded Lucas. "In this book, you stated that you loved her since the coffee shop." The young woman opened up the book, trying to find the chapter. "You loved her since the beginning and you didn't even realize it until she left." She stated. Lucas swallowed, trying to forget about his past but how could he? He wrote an entire book about the love that walked away from him. "Do you still love her?" She quickly asked him. Lucas was surprised by the question, not knowing the answer. Lindsay saved Lucas, chimming into the conversation.

"Okay, we have to get to everyone else." Lindsay asked of the young girl.

"I'm sorry," She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're fine," Lucas smiled, looking up at the young girl. "I did…" Lucas swallowed. "I loved her once," Lucas answered her question.

"I believe that you still do," She pointed out.

"Okay, that's enough," Lindsay said to the young girl, pushing her away from Lucas.

Lucas raised his glass, cheering on his new book with people that he barely knew. He had five glasses of wine and two bottles of whiskey, he couldn't even see straight. Things were going to be different now, and he could see that. The old life that he had was soon to be over, and his tour was going to begin in a couple of weeks.

"Cheers to the success of Lucas Scott's first book!" Lindsay rose her glass, proud of the accomplishments that were happening today. "And to many more," Lindsay smirked, knowing that a second book would be made. There was so much more that he had to explain from the first book.

"A second book?" Someone from the crowd in the bar asked her. Lindsay glanced at Lucas, he didn't say a word. He had this same grin that he had been wearing for the past few days.

"Possibly," Lindsay smirked. "Anyway, here's to Lucas!" Lindsay rose her glass again. Everyone cheered, raising their glasses to the sky. "Drinks for everyone!" Lindsay shouted, amazed at how his book release party had turned out. Famous writers and publishers were in the bar, cheering on Lucas for his great accomplishments.

"I can't believe this," Lucas shouted into Lindsay's ear.

"I can," Lindsay said to him. "I believed you since the beginning Lucas Scott." Lindsay winked at him. Lucas felt calm when Lindsay would talk to him and he loved how she believed him before anyone else did. "Take in Lucas," Lindsay told him. Lucas nodded, sitting by the bar as he thought about his life changing forever. He wasn't just Lucas Scott anymore. He was the famous writer Lucas Scott, people around the world wanted to know the thoughts in his mind. They were itching for a second book, wanting to see how the story would end for him. Lucas was the only one that knew that story has ended, there was nothing left that he could say.

"I guess congratulations are in order," the voice sent a chill down his spine. He tightened his grip on his drink, fearing to turn around to see the ghost of his past. The voice was so familiar but different, he couldn't explain it. He didn't turn around, he couldn't. Something was stopping him from looking at the woman that broke his heart. "It took me a while to find you," She continued to say, grabbing a seat next to him at the bar. Brooke glanced at Lucas. He kept his stare at his whiskey in his hand, trying to find the words for Brooke Davis. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Brooke raised her eyebrow. Lucas forced himself to look at her. He slowly glanced up, tears whelming his eyes that he tried to stop. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than she was before. It was hard to look at her, even harder to speak.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"I came to see you," Brooke smiled roughly. Lucas' heart dropped, her smile, oh god her smile was the same. It was one of the reasons why Lucas had fallen in love with her. "I had heard that you wrote a book," Brooke cleared her throat. "Very different from the one you gave me," Brooke concluded. Lucas looked away, of course she was here because of the book. Lucas rubbed his head, trying to find the words. He was so angry and he didn't want to lash out in front of everyone.

"I can't do this right now," Lucas said to her, he took one last gulp of his whiskey and walked out of the bar. Brooke couldn't believe that Lucas wouldn't speak to her but she couldn't blame him. She turned around, everyone's eyes were on her. Brooke and Lucas were in a room together, the famous characters from the novel. Brooke quickly ran out after Lucas, she didn't want to leave the conversation like this.

"Lucas, please," Brooke ran after him. Lucas huffed, holding out his hand, trying to stop a cab. He wished that he could escape, hopefully soon so he wouldn't have to talk to Brooke. "I just want to talk," Brooke said to him.

"I don't!" Lucas yelled at her. "I don't even want to look at you," Lucas said to her.

"I know you're angry," Brooke tried to understand his pain. Lucas scoffs.

"I'm not angry, Brooke." Lucas rubbed his forehead. "I'm not angry," Lucas shook his head, calming down a little.

"Then please tell me-" Brooke tried to say but Lucas stopped her.

"Tell you what?" Lucas asked her. "Tell you how I feel?" Lucas asked. Brooke paused.

"Yes…" Brooke swallowed. "...or tell me how I can fix this." Brooke begged him.

"You can't fix it, Brooke." Lucas shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "There's nothing to fix," Lucas reminded her. Brooke groaned, she was trying to save their friendship that they used to have.

"Lucas," Brooke huffed.

"I'm being honest, Brooke." Lucas told her. "I don't know what you wanted," Lucas said to her.

"I wanted to talk," Brooke said honestly. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's was a point in time where I would've done anything to talk to you...or just to look at you," Lucas said to her. The cab stopped in front of them, waiting for the passenger to enter. Brooke didn't want Lucas to go, not yet. "But I guess we've both moved on for the better," Lucas opened the door to the cab.

"Lucas, I couldn't move on if I was still holding onto my past. You were apart of my past." Brooke confessed.

"You left me!" Lucas shouted. "You left and never called or texted. Nothing. It was like you completely disappeared but I know you didn't because you were everywhere I looked. On billboards, magazines, T.V's. You moved on but I couldn't," Lucas informed her. The past year had been the hardest, he had to move on from the girl that he loved while he watched her success. He wanted her to feel the same way that he did. "You broke me, Brooke," Lucas choked.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke didn't want to let Lucas go, she couldn't. She felt like she had to explain to Lucas why she never called him. She had been waiting for this moment since she decided that she would never contact him again. She could only wonder what his thoughts were. Brooke quickly entered the cab, not wanting to leave his side.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lucas asked her, the cab started to move. "Get out," Lucas demanded.

"No," Brooke said to him. "I'm not leaving until we talk this out," Brooke crossed her arms. Lucas huffed, he would've thought she would leave him alone. Lucas had said all he wanted to say, he wanted to leave Brooke in his past like she wanted to.

"You said you wanted to leave your past behind...so I'm going to do what you want," Lucas informed her.

"But you're back in my life now and I'm not going anywhere," Brooke explained to him.

"I'm not in your life Brooke, I'm just passing by. In a couple of weeks, I won't be here and you can forget about me." Lucas said to her. "It's what you wanted, right?" Lucas finally looked into her eyes. Brooke paused, she couldn't say no because that's what she had told him.

"I never wanted to leave," Brooke assured him.

"But you did," Lucas looked outside the window, remembering what he went through when she left. "Day after day I would wait for your phone call until I realized that you were never going to call. I was never going to see you again," Lucas felt his lips quiver while his eyes burned. "Why couldn't you just say good-bye?" Lucas asked her.

"I did," Brooke answered him.

"No, you didn't. When you boarded the plane, it was a 'see you soon'. It was never supposed to be a goodbye." Lucas said to her. Brooke tensed up, she had to say something but nothing was coming out. She wanted to ask how she could fix this but she felt like there was nothing that she could do. "What we had is gone," Lucas looked into her eyes, because he wanted her to understand that he wanted to forget her.

"Lucas, I am so sorry," Brooke told him.

"If I'd never published the book, would you call me? Would you have kept your promise and came back?" Lucas narrowed his eyebrows. Brooke didn't want to lie to him because he would see right through her. The answer was no, she was never planning on seeing him again.

"Maybe," Brooke raised her shoulders.

"See, maybe isn't enough for me." Lucas looked up at the taxi driver. "Can you pull over here?" Lucas asked him, not knowing where he was but he couldn't stay in the car with Brooke. Brooke took in a deep breath, she wished that Lucas could forgive her.

"Could you forgive me?" Brooke asked him.

"I already have," Lucas said to her. Lucas opened the door and quickly disappeared down the street. Brooke watched as he left, wondering if there was something that she could say that would make him stay. It was going to take time for them to become friends again and Brooke was willing to take that chance. Brooke glanced up, feeling the driver staring down at her.

"What?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. Brooke crossed her arms, looking away. "Any advice?" Brooke asked him.

"Even though you both won't say it, you guys still love each other." The driver said to her. "I read the book," He smiled at her.

"Thanks," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So...I'm guessing you're the Brooke Davis in the book?" He asked her.

"You guessed right," Brooke answered him.

"Well, he wrote an entire book so the world could know that he would only love one girl for the rest of his life and that's you." He informed her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, she didn't read that in Lucas' book.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"Just read between the lines. He said when you left, he kept wondering where you were. He published the book so that he could find you. He was looking for you, Brooke."

* * *

Brooke opened the door to her apartment, recollecting what happened only minutes ago. Lucas wasn't the same person anymore and Brooke only had herself to blame. Brooke honestly thought the conversation would've been a little better but she was wrong about that as well. It was something that she would regret forever. Victoria heard the door open, anxious to know what happened between Brooke and Lucas.

"Brooke?" Victoria peeked from the corner. "Is that you?" Victoria asked her. Brooke dropped her bag onto her counter, not wanting to talk about what happened. "How'd it go?" Victoria asked her, holding her phone tightly. The press were already talking about how Brooke and Lucas finally talked to each other.

"I'm sure you already know." Brooke grabbed a bottle of wine from her cabinets.

"Only a little, people said they saw you two at the bar." Victoria informed Brooke, not wanting to tell her what else she heard. She could tell that her daughter was hurting and she really missed Lucas. Brooke missed that part of her life that she would never get back. She knew deep down that it was mistake to move to New York. "Do you want to talk about it?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Not really," Brooke grabbed two glasses. "There's nothing...really…" Brooke took in deep breath, trying not to cry. "...nothing to talk about because he hates me," Brooke sobbed. Victoria quickly rushed over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "He hates me, mom." Brooke cried.

"He doesn't hate you," Victoria informed her daughter. "He's just going through a lot right now, just give him some time." Victoria said to her daughter. "He just needs time," Victoria huffed.

Haley was shocked with the news that Lucas was telling her, she was also very tired with the late night call. It was almost midnight and Lucas was telling Haley about his conversation with Brooke. Haley wasn't surprised at all that Lucas and Brooke finally seen each other. She was more surprised at what Brooke wanted.

"New York is big but it's also small, you guys were bond to run in to one another," Haley opened her fridge, trying to find something to chew on while Lucas vented to her.

"I know but I tried my best to stay away from her." Lucas swallowed. "And she came looking for me," Lucas continued to say.

"Really?" Haley paused.

"Yes, she told me that she had been looking everywhere for me." Lucas was shocked as well.

"I guess the book grabbed her attention." Haley raised her eyebrows. "Everyone is talking about it." Haley shrugged her shoulders, reminding Lucas that his book is a big success. His book is what everyone is talking about. "There's even rumours about it becoming a movie," Haley wanted to know if it was true.

"It's just rumours, Haley." Lucas said to her. Haley turned on her television, watching TMZ to see if the conversation between Brooke and Lucas had already hit the news. "She kept saying that she wanted to fix things," Lucas continued to talk about Brooke.

"Maybe she does," Haley flipped through the channels. "Maybe she feels guilty after what happened." Haley continued to say.

"She should." Lucas huffed.

"I say give her a chance," Haley told Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, why not? You both changed. Why not try to fix things?" Haley asked him.

"Because...because…" Lucas tried to argue.

"Because she broke your heart. We get it. The entire world gets it but it's time to move on and forgive her." Haley said to him.

"I can't," Lucas huffed, even though there was a part of him that wanted to.

"I think you already have," Haley said to him. "I think you forgave Brooke the moment that she left Tree Hill." Haley confessed.

"And how do you figure?" Lucas shot back.

"Because you loved her," Haley said to him. "And because you wouldn't have published the book if you didn't want her attention." Haley informed him.

"I published the book because it's what I love to do. I love to write and I wanted the entire world to hear my story." Lucas explained.

"Yea and also to get Brooke's attention." Haley informed him.

"No," Lucas said to her.

"Then answer me this Lucas, why did you go searching for a publisher in New York?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't search for Lindsay. She contacted me." Lucas told Haley.

"Yea, after you sent her a copy of your book. I've seen it on your laptop." Haley said to him.

"Oh, so you were snoppying through my things?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas, that is besides the point. Brooke didn't come looking for you, you came look for her. You wanted to run into her." haley informed him.

"No," Lucas said once more.

"I'm sure having your party around the corner from Brooke's apartments was a consequence, right?" Haley asked him. Lucas wanted to speak to Haley about his issues but it seemed like Haley was on Brooke's side. Lucas didn't understand what Haley was trying to do but he didn't want to hear it. Lucas ended the call without saying another word.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost as if Brooke had escaped from the reality of it all. She closed off the world outside, and kept herself inside. She didn't want to face what was out there, knowing that Lucas was out there. Brooke kept feeling like Lucas hated her, like he wanted nothing to do with her. There was nothing that Brooke could think of that could fix it. It was something that would have to take time, and Brooke felt like she didn't have enough.

"He's gone," Victoria walked into her daughters room. Brooke amurged from under the sheets, looking at her mother who was standing at her door. Victoria looked at her daughter with such disappointment, this wasn't the woman that she raised. "He left this morning to Atlanta," Victoria walked over, sitting on the edge of her daughters bed. "How are you feeling?" Victoria rubbed her daughters leg.

"I have a headache," Brooke rose up, leaning against the headboard. "And I can't stop thinking about last night," Brooke said to him. Victoria held her head up, she only could blame herself for her daughters heartbreak.

"Dont worry," Victoria begged her.

"All i do is worry mom," Brooke stood up from the bed. She could finally leave her shell, knowing that Lucas was far away. Brooke looked through her blinds, down at the crowd on the streets. It was the press, they wanted to know what happened between Lucas and Brooke last night. "They've been here since last night," Brooke pouted.

"Don't worry about them," Victoria walked up to her daughter, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Look, you can fix this and I'm going to help you." Victoria said to her daughter.

"How?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Well, Lucas is going to be on tour for the entire month and guess what his final stop is." Victoria smirked a little. Brooke took in a deep breath, she could only imagine. She wished that her mother wouldn't say it.

"Tree Hill," Brooke huffed, finishing her mothers sentence. Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, asking herself if it was worth it.

"Brooke," Victoria asked her daughter. "You want to fix this right?" Victoria asked her.

"Yes," Brooke groaned.

"Well, you have a month to fix things. I think it's time we go back home." Victoria smiled down at her daughter.

"And what if he still hates me?" Brooke asked her mother.

"Then he's a fool just like the rest of them." Victoria hugged her daughter. "No one can hate you, my love. You're too pretty," Victoria joked. Victoria could tell that her daughter had her doubts. She felt like this was her fault that this happened to Brooke. "This is all my fault," Victoria confessed. Brooke didn't know what to say. She had never heard those words come from her mothers mouth. "You should've let you finish school, you didn't want to leave and I pushed you. I made you think that if you didn't go, you would never have a chance to follow your dreams-"

"Mom," Brooke rested her hand on her mother's, she had already forgiven her mother and that was her choice to make to leave Tree Hill.

"No," Victoria stopped her daughter. "I didn't give you a choice." Victoria swallowed. "You were so happy and I took that away from you. Just let me help you," Victoria asked her daughter. Victoria could finally see the smile on her daughters face that she had been waitinig for.

"Okay," Brooke said.

* * *

Lucas tried to get Brooke out of his mind but he couldn't help but think about her. She looked amazing last night, it almost had his knees weak. He couldn't believe what he said to her and he regretted it ever since. He wished that he could apologize to her but now he was boarding his plane to Atlanta.

"I've heard you relived a part of your history last night," Lindsay chuckled behind him. Lucas had a pounding headache and he really didn't want to talk about Brooke to Lindsay. Lucas sat down, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't think straight, all he wanted to was go back home and enjoy his time with his friends. He couldn't wait until all of this was over, so he could relax.

"I'm just ready for this tour to be over," Lucas answered her.

"What? Already? We haven't even begon." Lindsay sat next to him, wanting to talk more about what happened last night. Lucas groaned, Brooke made him rethink everything that he was doing.

"I know but what happened last night…" Lucas tried to explain.

"What happened last night shouldn't affect about how you feel about today." Linsday stopped him from saying anything else. Lucas paused, he could hear the anger in her voice. "Brooke left remember," Lindsay reminded him. "She left you and she tried to apologize with a sweet smile," Lindsay scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with Brooke?" Lucas asked her. Lindsay swallowed, not wanting to show her emotion.

"I'm just saying that you should focus on the book, right now. Not on Brooke." Lindsay shot back. She didn't want him to know that Brooke was affecting the way she thought about him.

"Thanks for the concern but I think I can handle it," Lucas looked away from Lindsay, not wanting to talk about his ex-girlfriend anymore.

"I thought maybe you wanted to talk," Lindsay shrugged her shoulders, changing her attitude.

"I do but…" Lucas stopped himself. "I already talked to Haley last night," Lucas cleared his throat.

"So, you're fine?" Lindsay asked, not believing him.

"No," Lucas clenched his jaw. "I'm not okay with what happened last night. I wish we could've left off on things a little better but…" Lucas shrugged his shoulders, he would have to move on from what happened last night and try to forget about Brooke Davis. "It doesn't matter anyway, after last night, I don't think I'll ever see her again," Lucas said to her. Lindsay chuckled, quickly hiding her smile with her hand. "What?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, Lucas but...when we published this book, you kind of opened the door for Brooke to come back into your life. I honestly don't think she's going to leave this time." Lindsay informed Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

She wondered if they were making the right choices. It's all that Brooke could think about, her friends reaction when she goes back to Tree Hill. She didn't think that they would welcome her with open arms, she left them with so many questions that she would soon answer. Victoria could see the stress in Brooke's face, wishing that she could take her stress away. Victoria rested her hand on top of Brooke's, grabbing her daughters attention. Victoria couldn't help but feel like she was the reason for all of this. All of the pain that the children had to go through. If it wasn't for her taking Brooke away, none of this would've happened.

"It's going to be okay," Victoria assured her.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way?" Brooke asked her mother, looking outside planes window. She was regretting coming on the plane, wishing that she would've just stayed in New York. "We should've never came back," Brooke rolled her eyes. "This was a bad idea," Brooke began to say.

"No, it's not. This is something that weve should've done a long time ago." Victoria informed her.

"What are you expecting that they are going to do?" Brooke asked her. "Just wrap their arms around me like nothing ever happened, like I've never left?" Brooke asked them.

"Not exactly but that would be nice," Victoria giggled a little but not even a smirk showed on Brooke's face. She didn't want to go to Tree Hill, she just wished that was back home.

"This is all Lucas' fault," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke," Victoria corrected her. Brooke shook her head.

"If he didn't come back, I wouldn't have to come back to Tree Hill-"

"It's not his fault, it's mine, it's yours. We're responsible." Victoria raised her voice. "Now do you want to get your friends back or not?" Victoria asked her. Even though Brooke didn't want to, she did need to apologize and explain why she didn't keep in touch.

"I do," Brooke said to her.

"Then let's do this," Victoria winked. "Don't think that it's the end of the world, Brooke because it's not." Victoria informed her daughter. Brooke knew that deep down that her mother was right.

"Then does it feel like it is?" Brooke asked her.

"Because your scared and that's okay. It means that you're actually sorry for what you did...and believe it or not, that says a lot." Victoria said to her. Brooke smiled, her mother was making her feel a lot better.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Brooke joked.

* * *

Brooke was anxious to hear what her friends would think when she came back to Tree Hill. It was all happening too fast and Brooke still didn't know what she was going to say. There was so much that she needed to apologize for and she didn't know where to start. The door opened, a confused Haley James Scott stood in front of Brooke.

"Brooke?" Haley asked her.

"Yea, it's me," Brooke said to her. Haley exaimed the person before her, she looked and sounded different. This wasn't the person that left Tree Hill a year ago. Haley was surprised to see her, not knowing Brooke would ever come back.

"What are you doing here?" Haley closed the door behind her. Brooke took in a deep breath, she would have to explain alot. Haley was the first person that Brooke wanted to see. She thought seeing Haley would be easy but now shes having second thoughts.

"There's a lot that I need to say," Brooke started.

"You came back because of Lucas," Haley guessed.

"I came back because I miss home and I missed my friends," Brooke told her. "...because when I left I became the person that I never wanted to become." Brooke cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry, Haley." Brooke said. "I promised you that I would keep in contact and I totally broke that promise," Brooke said t her. Haley tensed, she had been waiting for Brooke to say those words. "I never wanted to leave but I was afraid if I didn't then I would lose my chance of becoming a fashion desinger." Brooke said. "I'm making excuses, that's the last thing I want to do."

"Why didn't you call?" Haley asked her.

"Because...I was afraid...afraid that I made the wrong choice. I missed you guys so much that if I heard your voice...I would've ran back home...and I couldn't do that." Brooke said to her.

"But you're here now," Haley questioned Brooke.

"I finally realized that I belong here, this is my home and I should've never left. I just wanted to know if you forgive me." Brooke asked her. Haley had forgiven Brooke a long time ago, she understood why she didn't call. If there was a chance that Haley could sing again, she would. Haley made difficult choices as well, it broke her marriage and Brooke was the first person to forgive her.

"Remember when I left with Chris?" Haley asked her. "Everyone hated me for leaving and breaking Nathan's heart...and you...you were the only person that didn't give me a hard time when I came back. You actually tried to help me with Nathan." Haley said to her. "I love you, Brooke and I forgive you." Haley opened her arms, pulling Brooke in close. Brooke felt a weight lift from her shoulders as they hugged.

"I was so afraid that I lost you," Brooke mumbled.

"I'd never leave you, Brooke." Haley smiled, excited that her friend was back. "I've heard you and Lucas didn't settle things how you wanted last night," Haley asked Brooke.

"I've guessed you heard," Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"He called me first thing this morning," Haley sat on the porch with Brooke beside her. "It's weird," Haley shook her head. "When I talked to him...he sounded kind of...happy that he ran into you." Haley squinted her eyes, she could tell that there was a different tone in Lucas' voice. "It really bothered him how you guys left things last night," Haley assured Brooke.

"Yea, me too. I thought if I came back here, it would make things right again," Brooke raised her shoulders.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen," Haley chuckled a little. "When you left, Lucas was completely broken and he was changing into someone that he didn't like. He was so heartbroken, and the only way that he could truly move on is if he made himself hate you...and he did." Haley informed her.

"Great," Brooke huffed.

"Don't give up, Brooke. I think he's already started to forgive you. Just give him some time," Haley rubbed Brooke's shoulder. Brooke was feeling a little better since talking to Haley. She only hoped that Peyton would feel the same way.

"Oh, and Haley," Brooke began to say.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling Lucas that you're here." Haley chuckled. Haley didnt know how this plan was going to work but Brooke Davis was back. "I still believe that Lucas has love for you, you just have to remind him about the Brooke Davis he wrote is still you." Haley said to her. It was going to be difficult for Brooke because she wasn't the same person.

* * *

Brooke sat in the chair near the window, looking outside of the many stores surrounding the cafe. Brooke was feeling good about being back home with her friends, espacially with her mother. Since meeting with Haley, she felt better about seeing the rest of her friends.

"I thought after a year this town would've changed, just a little," Victoria handed Brooke her coffee.

"No, it's still the same old town." Brooke chuckled, leaning back in her chair. She admired it, she missed the people and the atomsphere, it was different from new york.

"Yes," Victoria flared her nose. "I can't say that I missed it though," Victoria took a sip from her coffee.

"Were not here for you, were here for me, remember?" Brooke reminded her mother.

"I still can't help but thank that it was my fault," Victoria confessed. She was going to help her daughter get her friends back, no matter how long it took.

"Mom-" Brooke didn't want her mother to blame herself.

"We should've never left, this was your home and I took that away from you. Brooke you were happy here."


End file.
